thekanechroniclesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Half-Blood Magician, ch. 13: We Have Some Unexpected Exits
A few hours later at Lotus, but 2 years in real time, I was getting ready to watch a Hephaestus TV special on my Lotus pad, which was basically just three smartphones stuck to a sheet of black leather with pink Lotus insignias on the back. It folded like a brochure for easy storage, got Heaphaestus TV broadcasts, (in regular and Duat version) and gave me access to the records of everyone who'd ever been inside the Hotel. "Ares and Aphrodite. When will those two ever learn?" I said, shaking my head. 3...2...1...0! But when the on-screen timer clocked out, it wasn't gods on the screen. It was two twelve-year-olds. I realized that I'd left the Duat-vision on, because I could see the boy's shimmering blue-green aura explode over the abandoned water-park ride they were in, blast open the pipes, and flood into the water pouring out of them, making the water temporarily a part of himself. He controled it to keep the boat containing himself and a girl with the silvery aura of Athena from crashing into the side. She looked traumatized, probably on account of the mechanical spiders floating in the water. Athenakid in the middle of a giant-sized bowl of spider soup-''not'' a good idea. I then realized it was the same boy from my vision, with Annabeth Chase. They went into a tunnel, and when they came out, they used the boat like a springboard to jump the ride's chained gates, but went a little too far. The would have crashed into solid asphalt if some kid with flying shoes hadn't come out of no where, but even then, all he could do was slow the fall. The boy's aura had receded back to him. He turned to the camera. "Show's over! Thank you! Goodnight!" I smiled as the screen faded to black. I already liked the boy. I wished I knew who he was. A few hours later, but a few days real time, I went down to the main atrium. I lowered my vision into the Duat and checked on my spell like I usually do, and my heart stopped. I mean the spell, was fine, but over by the virtual sharpshooters... a blue-green aura, like light shining on the sea. I walked over there- Oh my gods, it was him. I took out my Lotus pad and did a search for latest entries- three came up. Percy Jackson Son of Posiedon Entered:5 days ago. Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena Entered:5 days ago. Grover Underwood Satyr Entered:5 days ago The satyr looked like the kid in the flying shoes. Percy Jackson I thought. The boy with the blue-green aura. I did an extended search on him. This came up: Perseus Jackson is curently on a quest to retrieve Zeus's Master Bolt and prevent a war between the gods. His birth broke the oath between the eldest three gods to have no more children. The oath has only been broken twice before, both times by Zeus. First by the birth of Thalia Grace, who is currently a tree, and second with the birth of her brother Jason Grace, though some may not count him, considering he was born to Zeus's Roman form, Jupiter, and the oath was only made by Greek deities. A quest to save the world? He hadnt been listed as a temporary. That meant he was supposed to stay in here forever. But I'd seen him aged to sixteen. That meant he did get out. And if he didn't finish the quest... well, a war between the gods wouldn't effect the Hotel, but would tear apart the outside world. He had to finish this quest. And there was only one person who could do anything about that. I walked closer to Percy and looked at the orange circles covering his eyes in the Duat. I snapped my fingers, and they shattered. He blinked, and looked at the boy who was playing sharpshooters with him. He started asking him a bunch of questions. I turned away. This was my plan- End the spell on Percy. If he could get his friends out too-great. If not- fine. He did end up getting them out, and saving the world. Multiple times. A few days later, but almost exactly a year real time, a guy in a suit came in. This was really weird, because the Hotel was no-adults-allowed. He walked up to a boy on some kind of video game I didn't pay attention to and told him something. The boy frowned. The man grabbed his arm and dragged him over to another game where a girl that looked close enough to be his sister was playing. They both had olive skin, black hair, and dark eyes. I flashed over, which no one seemed to find particularly unusual. "What do you think you're doing? "I asked the man. "It is time for these children to leave." He said. "But we don't want to!" The boy protested. The girl agreed. "You must." The man said. "They don't have to do anything they don't want to. Now are you going to get out of my hotel willingly, or do you need to be escorted out?" The man's eyes glowed with fury. He started to say something, but then James and Ridley appeared on either side of him. "Now, there's no need to get upset. Simple misunderstanding." Ridley gave me a sharp look. "This is an arranged exit. Please end the spell on these children." Reluctantly, I looked into the Duat. The children had purple auras-they either didnt know who thier godly parent was, or they hadn't learned how to use their powers. Maybe both. It could also mean they were magicians, but I highly doubted that. I looked into their eyes and snapped my fingers. The orange circles in front of their eyes shattered, just like Percy's had. They blinked. The girl rubbed her temples like she had a headache. "Come. It is time to go." The man grabbed one of each of the half-blood's arms and pulled them toward the door. "Who was that?" I asked. "An agent of their father." Rid answered vaguely. Then she and James walked off. The Half-Blood Magician, ch. 14: I Run into an Old Friend Category:The Half-Blood Magician Category:Part 1 Category:Nickystellar